


57. Sacrifice

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: (I know it's not really sacrifice but I tried - been having writer’s block lately, so send me some ideas!)Originally posted on my tumblr:http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/166272643353/57-sacrifice-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge





	57. Sacrifice

 

  


 

 

Kyoya always knew deep down inside that he was in love. Not that he’d ever tell anyone though. Love was just a chemical reaction, after all. If he stopped thinking about it, perhaps it would go away.

But it didn’t.

It didn’t help that the person of his infatuation was always at the host club. He always offered to set her up with another host, one who was more willing to talk to her and dote on her, since he was so busy with the financial part of the business. But she’d just smile and shake her head.

“I know you don’t want to be alone, even if you say that, Kyoya.” She would say to him. And Kyoya would look at his books, pretending to be busy doing calculations and whatnot, but inside he’d be over the moon that she didn’t want someone else.

“I have the most brilliant idea! More than brilliant! Genius! It’s wonderful!” Tamaki exclaimed to his best friend one day. “We’ll go on a trip to the museum and take a look at all the fine art around us! Maybe their beauty will inspire us to be even more beautiful for our customers!”

“Mhm,” Kyoya responded, tapping his pen on his book as he attempted to concentrate.

“What do you think, Kyoya? Shall we go? I think it’d be a great opportunity for me to teach Haruhi all about beauty! She’s a natural, I know, but maybe if she sees the way the great artists protray women, it’ll bring out her feminine natures too!”

“Whatever...”

“I was thinking we might bring along (Y/N) as well!”

Kyoya looked up at the mention of her, suddenly thinking about the way she smiled at him. “Why, if I may ask? Do you plan on bringing all the guests?”

“No, just (Y/N). She and Haruhi get along quite well so maybe she can also help with my plan to make Haruhi more like a girl again!” Tamaki grinned, shaking with excitement. “Do you like my plan, Kyoya? I think we should do it! Maybe tomorrow! Invite (Y/N) when she comes to the club today, alright? This is going to be the best trip ever!” The King’s voice trailed off as Kyoya’s thoughts drifted. All he could think about was (Y/N).

* * *

 

“The museum?” (Y/N) blinked, surprised. “Is it a Host Club event?”

“Not in the slightest. Tamaki wants to show off the arts’ beauty. He’d like you to come along.”

“He wants me to come?” (Y/N) asked, a smirk growing at her lips. “Well if Tamaki wants me to come along, he should’ve invited me himself. It could’ve been a date.”

Kyoya paused from his work, looking up at his guest. “Would you like me to inform him that he has an admirer?” He asked, his tone serious but (Y/N) could see the teasing glint in his eyes.

“Well you might as well. After all, Tamaki is the most popular host here.” (Y/N) laughed, taking the moment to glance at the blond host as he made some girl squeal over the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear. 

“If it makes any difference, I think Tamaki will be spending most of his time at the museum trying to teach Haruhi about the art. You might not get any alone time with him, if that’s what you’re looking for.” Kyoya leaned forward on the table towards her, leaning his chin on his folded hands and grinning cheekily at her.

(Y/N) laughed, brushing her hair from her face. “Darn, missed my shot then. Guess I’ll have to spend some time with some other host then. Think Mori-senpai would enjoy my company?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at her intellectual competitor in front of her.

Kyoya’s eyes narrowed and his smile broadened, allowing himself a chuckle. “Perhaps. If it’s not too forward, however, I was hoping we could spend time together at the museum.”

His voice said calm. His heart said not. It was racing so fast, he was sure it was moving his uniform. The thought of (Y/N) being able to see how flustered he was getting made it all the more nerve-racking. 

Why wasn’t she saying anything? Why was she just giving him that cute smile? Could she not do that right now? Here he was, putting all these feelings out on the line for her. Sacrificing his dignity, his reputation, everything! And all she could do was smile?

“Sure,” (Y/N) finally responded, giggling as she saw the nervousness seeping through Kyoya’s usually cool demeanour.

“What’s so funny?” Kyoya asked, allowing himself to calm down in the face of victory.

“Youuuuu caaaaaare about meee.” She snickered, teasing him with a sing-songy tune to her words.

“If by ‘care’ you mean that I’d rather not see you die a horrifying death, then I guess I do care. But I consider it a human decency.” Kyoya’s reply was short and simple, but he couldn’t help but allow his lips to turn into a small smile.

“You don’t have human deceny!” (Y/N) laughed, smiling with him. “So, in conclusion, you care about me!” The girl’s smile grew and she got up to grab herself a treat before Honey finished them all.

Kyoya watched her interact with his friends, he watched her walk in the room, her every step interesting for him for who knows what reason.

“Kyoya-senpai?” 

The dark-haired boy glanced over, noticing Haruhi sitting on a nearby sofa. She had been entertaining guests, but probably evesdropping as well, Kyoya assumed.

“Hm?”

“You do care for (Y/N), don’t you? More than just your normal caring about guests.” Haruhi’s words sounded more like a statement than a question, and Kyoya felt his lips turn more into a smile, even though his secret had just been brought to light.

“I suppose...I do.” 

Kyoya turned back to his notebook, not allowed Haruhi to see the smile on his face. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to open himself up to (Y/N) more often...after all, if this was the feeling he got when he sacrificed his reputation in that moment...maybe he’d do it more often.


End file.
